This after 2 years
by 1-2-3-4-5-Sofy-6-7-8-9-10
Summary: SUMMARY: Long after the death of Klaus, Elena returns to Mystic Fall to protect the people he has left, after leaving two years ago to protect her. Now go back How Damon took the news of his return? Will he see her again? What Elena feel about it?
1. Epílogo

_Elena Cap 1 monologue_

_Today I return, after two years have run from this place back to protect one of the most important of my life ... my brother. The only person that does not betray me, I never thought I'd say this but he is one of the reason that I'm still alive, to keep my contact just watching him and calling him every month even though he is still mad at me for not having been in so long , for not letting you know where I am, he does not know anything about me than I was doing two years of what I tell him within five minutes we talked about a month and although I would prefer to remain so it's time you face to my past, I do not see me as a monster although people around me say I'm not sure I want to hide but I can not hide my true nature. I did not choose to be this be tricked me the most of all I became a monster, as I never wanted to be in what I became. In three years ago not even thought existed, but he showed me the world showed me his, his truth, the great pacifist my boyfriend love of my life the great STEFAN SARVATORE I become what I am, I I had no choice I decided to become a monster if I wanted to take revenge could not could not hurt a person for whom I felt an immense love that term but now I do not feel love for now I feel hatred, fear of pain ... to see him again I done hurt me to destroy, by Stefan ... I had to get away from my loved ones of my friends Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, jeremy ... Damon even remember his last look of suffering his eyes to see me that way his eyes still haunt me, and although the fund should hate him for not warning me I could not and I can not know because I do not know if is right or wrong, the last time you call to tell jeremy that soon would be there to listen his voice was then that I remembered his ocean blue eyes black hair black leather jacket, as I lost in your eyes but never wanted to accept it today and I have no reason not to love me and I was in love with an extremely crazy DAMON SALVATORE brother of the person I became. I was fighting against that feeling for a year but not anymore I will not fight now I do not know what I feel I do not know if it's just a feeling or memory of a feeling that was there this long, hidden, buried among the looming shadows for a few seconds showing the world as it is ... but I can not now been so long since I last saw that Damon is looking for a long time I like them but Jeremy never allowed them too far because it does not I was ready, and yet I'm not to confront them but I do not have a very powerful option Misty Fall is coming and I have to face it but not what or who they are but all I know is that is about to destroy my home and every one of the people who live among them my "friends", my brother, my tutor, the person I became, Damon ... Damon god like this will there be back to Damon cold without humanity? Will be the Damon who became my friend, that I promised to always protect me no matter who? Maybe someone will finally get me out of achieving your head and fell in love with a vampire or human girl ... I recognize the fact that only think and imagine Damon with another girl breaks my heart just imagine._

_But I can not leave everything behind and run into his arms now I have a new reason to fight life I have a boyfriend amazing friends ever let me even if it means risking your life who are willing to protect me no matter what I have a family now, and nothing nobody is going to remove them supported me from the beginning they were never cared for what I am always accepted me as I am or rather as I turned, they will help me protect Mystic Fall to fight these feelings which I am going to love, hate, revenge, passion, fear, pain, nervousness, insecurity ... nostalgia for those who lost in that war to which I had to deal with this endless war in which family lost a lot of friends but this not like that this is much worse in that Stefan had my childhood friends now, now I have some people who love me and care for me but I barely know two years ago is not the same Stefan me made me feel safe did think that would be there for me whenever I would be eternal but everything ended that night in which Klaus also died that night because I thought I would never return to never again see the sun touching my skin Jeremiah's face and each one of my friends. But you wanted daily something you have to know, that night they were killed 3 people ... killed 4 Klaus, Greta, Jenna and Elena Gilbert ... I can not believe I died that day would have a morning but I was wrong as two hours after being killed in the slaughter of Klaus awoke, it was then that I discovered, I discovered what Stefan had done ... I became a vampire. He was the most selfish man may be in the world, would not miss the thought of him when he decided for me when I force myself to drink their blood without me knowing and the worst is that they knew my own friends I I hid each and every one of them always knew even my best friends Bonnie carolina I hid all betrayed me less Jeremiah had no idea of what I had done before I'm wrong but what was worse was that when I decided not to complete the transition he made me I put on the blood bag right in front of me and spilled the blood so that I can not resist and I could not do it when my teeth started coming out I realized what I had done navigate around the bag look at those around me and I immediately realized I could never see me again so as hui, I ran to my vampire speed to the forest without looking back home I take my stuff I wrote a letter to Jeremiah got into I left my car and leaving behind everything. trees passing while tears streamed down my cheeks that's what happened for that reason I've been to New York for two years without seeing face to face Jeremy but that time has come so I'm here writing on my traveling companion in my one friend who is always there when I need to vent my daily good I have to finish the bags probably when I'll write again in Mystic Falls._

_Elena took her things and left the room got into his car by placing your bags on the seat, under the mirrors and start running. After a few minutes I get to the airport, I could not believe that soon would be in the city which is a vampire. Was taken out of their thinking about the woman with blond hair and dark brown eyes Maron asked a question, Elena looked a little confused because I hear._

_"Excuse me, do not listen what I wonder?"_

_She smiled gently and repeated "To what destination are you headed?"_

_"I Dirigo to Mystic Falls ..."_


	2. Nota de autor

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_

_**Lo siento, pero a partir del siguiente capítulo escribiré en mi lenguaje original, que sería el español ya que soy de Argentina ya que es mucho mas fácil escribir en lugar de estar traduciendo y pensando si es correcto ya que solo tengo 15 años y mi ingles no es muy perfecto como seguro notaron en mi primer capítulo. Respecto a que frecuencia subiré los capítulos eso es depende de cuánto tiempo me lleve pero no creo que sea más de 3 tres semanas y es posible que suba de a 2 juntos ya que una vez que empiezo a escribir me cuesta parar. Además tengo que escribir varias obras de teatro para mis clases y colocar música a mi coreografía de patín ya que concurso cada 1 mes a si les agradecería mucho su paciencia. Besitos **_

_**Sofy.**_

_**03/07/2012**__**  
**__**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__**  
**__**Sorry, but from the next chapter I will write in my original language**__**, which would be**__** in Spanish because I'm from Argentina because it is much easier to write instead of translating and thinking if it is correct because I have only 15 and my English perfect is not as safenoticed in my first chapter. With regard to the chapters that often go up depends on how long it takes me but I think that is more than 3three weeks and may rise to 2 together because once I start writingI find it hard to stop. Also I have to write several plays for my musicclasses and put my skate choreography competition because every 1 month if I would greatly appreciate your patience. Kisses**__**: **____****_

_**Sofy**__**.**_


	3. Nota de autor 2

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

**_ATENCION! De verdad lo siento pero he cometido un error y fue confiar en mi hermano para subir el capitulo ya que yo estaba viviendo con mi papa, el problema es que subió el equivocado el puso el resumen y el nombre pero no es la verdadera historia, he intentado continuar esta pero no me puedo así que no voy a continuar la historia. Si ustedes quieren hacerlo puede enviarme un comentario para poder darle el permiso de reiniciar la historia con idea o continuarla como quieran ustedes._**

**_SOFY._**

**_COPYRIGHT NOTE:_**

**_ATTENTION! I'm really sorry but I made a mistake and it was to trust my brother to upload the episode because I was living with my dad, the problem is wrong to put up the summary and the name but not the real story, I tried to continue this but I can so I will not continue the story. If you want to do can send a comment to give permission to restart the story idea or whatever you like to continue it._**

**_Sofy._**


End file.
